Transformers Nexus
by guncannon109
Summary: The first part in a planned trilogy. Please note that this does NOT take place in any Transformers universe in particular. This is a stand alone piece, so do not be surprised if things are just a little different than an official transformers continuity. Rated T for some violence.
1. Chapter 00: Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, nor do I claim to. This is something I'm writing for fun. The only thing Transformers related that I claim as my own idea, is the character Nero-tox. But even that is based on preexisting character. Anyway, I worked insanely hard on this, hope people like it. So now, with out any further a due. Let's get this party started!**

Prologue

Zeta Era 43

Tensions arose between the Cybertron High Council and the Decepticon organization. Access to Iacon's underground resources became a hotly disputed issue, further deepening tensions between the two sides. Further skirmishes continued to increase the severity of the conflict which soon escalated into a full scale war, which rage on for aeons. Family and friends were torn apart, and the chaos and madness of war spread until the very core of Cybertron was brought to ruin.

In the war's final hours, many of Cybertron's resources were exhausted in the fuel of war. As a result, Cybertron has been left a cold, barren wasteland. And although the war has come to a bitter end, the conflict continues. But hope for our race is not lost. For we have found a new planet to call home, planet called Earth.


	2. Chapter 01: Dark Awakening

Chapter 1: Dark Awakening

Pax Era 16: Earth, Phoenix Arizona

Sunset on the open road, a yellow Camaro cruses by wiping freshly lane sand as it passes by.

"This is recon, mission complete, returning to base." Said the Camaro.

"Affirmative Bumblebee, you're clear for re-entry." Replied Ratchet.

The yellow Camaro continued driving until it came upon a large butte in the Arizona Dessert. The Camaro turned into a small opening at the base of the butte. As it entered the hollowed out centre of the Autobot base, Bumblebee unfurled his vehicle form and approached Ratchet to report in.

"Situation cleared." Bumblebee stated.

"Understood, I'll be needing a copy of your report data to put on record." Ratchet requested.

"Sir, yes sir." Bumblebee replied.

Bumblebee handed a data chip to Ratchet and proceeded to the armoury. Ratchet turned back to his terminal and resumed typing.

"Decepticon activity, minimal." Ratchet proclaimed.

Lair of The Fallen-Location: Unknown

"Minimal you say medic?" Asked The Fallen, "Well then, I'd say it's about high time we fix that little issue."

"What do you intend to do… my lord?" Asked Airachnid.

"Megatron, it's time." Stated The Fallen, "Send out your warriors!"

"As you wish." Replied Megatron hesitantly, "Soundwave, begin the assault!" Megatron ordered.

Earth- Phoenix Arizona

"As you command." Responded Soundwave.

Soundwave kicked off from his resting place and launched upward from the gorge in which he was hiding.

Inside the Autobot Base

"Optimus, there's a Decepticon energy signature inbound this location!" Ratchet exclaimed. "By the All Spark. I just finished analyzing the signature."

"I don't care who's it is as long as it's something to shoot at!" Ironhide interrupted.

"No, Ironhide, you don't understand." Ratchet retorted. "The signature is Soundwave's!"

Ironhide hesitated. "Even better." Ironhide exclaimed while deploying multiple cannons from various crevasses around the base. "Sure has been awhile, don't unfortunately for you Soundwave, I have to make this quick."

Outside the Autobot Base

"Autobot defence systems, inferior." Soundwave proclaimed while sending out an E.M.P. burst, "Soundwave, superior." The base's defences were taken completely offline. Soundwave soared to the top of the base and blew open a small hatch. "Nero-tox, commence Operation Reclamation." Soundwave said releasing a small Cybertronian life form from his chest.

"About damn time." Nero-tox said as he entered the exposed entrance.

Soundwave Flew off as Nero-tox saw to his mission.

Inside the Autobot Base

"Optimus, I'm picking up a new signal from… inside the base." Ratchet said in horror. "It appears to be headed towards the archives."

"I'm on it!" Ironhide exclaimed.

"Negative. Bumblebee, Jazz and I will be there shortly." Ordered Optimus. "Until then, stay where you are."

"I'm right above the archives; I'll take care of this guy." Ironhide insisted, "Then you can have the remains."

"That's an order!" Optimus exclaimed, though it was a waste effort for Ironhide had turned off his com-link and leap off the ledge separating the Archives from the defence system's control terminal.

"Alright, where are you, Decepticon punk." Ironhide heard a light chuckle accompanied by the hum of freshly spinning cogs.

Lair of The Fallen

"Finally, the convergence we've awaited has begun." The Fallen said in anticipation, "The power I have dreamed of… is awakening at long last."

Autobot Base - Archives

"Come out where I can see you con!" Ironhide demanded.

A green flash wiped past Ironhide's optic sensors. "This close enough?" A dark green humanoid snake-like creature said while pressing a blade against Ironhide's neck. "I'm not hearing a no."

"Back off!" Bumblebee exclaimed while blasting the beast in the back.

"By Primus, Autobots, defeat the infiltrator without destroying it!" Optimus ordered while gawking at the beast.

"Are you for real?" Jazz asked in confusion, "and how do you suppose we do that."

"If you ladies are finished over there." The beast exclaimed, "Now I'd love to stay and chat but unfortunately, I have urgent business to attend to." The green beast began to glow like a light bulb about to burst from too much electricity.

"A space bridge?" Ratchet said in awe.

"You're not getting away that easily!" Ironhide exclaimed while charging at the beast.

Fully charged, the space bridge opened and closed, leaving no trace of either Ironhide or the beast.

Lair of The Fallen

"He interrupted the process." Airachnid said in a slight mocking tone "The awakening has failed."

"We needn't worry." The Fallen said in confidence, "Future events have been set into motion, and when they are finished… The Power to shatter the fabric of time and space will be mine."

Autobot Base

"Autobots report." Optimus requested.

"All systems down, and an Autobot… lost." Ratchet replied in grief while looking over to the space where Ironhide was standing only a few moments ago.

Remote Jungle-Location: Unknown

Ironhide lay unconscious tangled in vines. "What the?" Ironhide said while he awoke, "Where am I?" Disoriented, he attempted to cut himself free from the vines. "Come on, you… stupid little…GRR!" No matter what he did the vines would not break, "FINE!"

BANG! BOOM! BLAST!

The surrounding jungle filled with the echo of cannon blasts and the sound of birds flying away in terror. "This is why I hate jungles." Ironhide said while brushing the last of the vines off of him, "Ironhide to base, come in." Ironhide said into his COM link, but there was no answer. "Great, there's another reason to not like jungles."

Lair of The Fallen

"Well… what next?" Airachnid asked.

"We mustn't let a lose end dangle." Replied The Fallen.

"Shall I dispatch the special ops division?" Airachnid requested.

"A task as simple as this would be but an insult to their capabilities." The Fallen retorted. "Besides, I have someone else in mind. Shockwave, fetch prisoner 2887 from the detention block."

"Yes my lord." Shockwave answered.

"You intend to use him?" Airachnid asked. "But why, why for this, and… why now."

"In this vast universe, there are few more skilled in the art of capture than he." The Fallen stated.

"Are you so sure that he'll cooperate with us?" Airachnid asked uneasily.

"Oh, he will. I'll make sure of it." The Fallen assured her.

Detention Block 2101-2D4

"The Fallen as requested for your presence." Shockwave informed the prisoner.

"Has he?" The prisoner asked, "I thought I had a life sentence."

"Do not question the will of The Fallen." Shockwave instructed.

"So even the mighty Shockwave is enslaved to him now," The prisoner retorted with a slight chuckle, "What ever happened to the free world that Megatron for told of?"

"You are in no position to insulting the will of the Decepticons." Shockwave exclaimed. "Now do as you are told!"

"If you insist," The prisoner returned.

Lair of the Fallen

"My lord, I have returned with the prisoner you requested." Shockwave stated.

"Perfect." The Fallen replied, "You're relieved."

"Well, isn't this a sight to behold." Airachnid proclaimed, "The ever elusive Lockdown in shackles."

"You're one to talk." Retorted the prisoner, "The, oh, so independent Airachnid, now the Fallen's personal lap dog."

"So even after eons in chains you still haven't changed." Airachnid stated.

"That's a bad thing how?" Lockdown asked.

"When did I say it was?" Airachnid replied.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who hasn't changed since back then." Lockdown said.

"Now then," The Fallen exclaimed, "On to the matter at hand. You see there's a bit of a problem with a stray Autobot. I need you to go to his current location and bring him to me… alive."

"Why does he have to be alive?" Lockdown asked.

"He is in possession of something of extreme value that I can only acquire if his spark still burns."

"I understand." Lockdown returned, "But what exactly does this Autobot have that you require?"

"That information is need to know." Airachnid stated, "and right now, you don't."

"With that statement, I'm not too sure I want to go along with this assignment." Lockdown proclaim. "What do I gain?"

"Your freedom," The Fallen replied, "Do this simple task, and you'll be free to do as you please."

"Alright," Lockdown said, "I'll do it."

"Good," The Fallen returned, "Airachnid, remove his shackles."

"Of course," Airachnid said remove the chains around Lockdown's wrists and ankles.

"But, leave the collar." The Fallen instructed.

Airachnid pulled back from Lockdown with the shackles in hand, and returned to her position beside The Fallen.

"Now go." The Fallen ordered.

"Okay, but how do I get there?" Lockdown asked.

"Oh, that's taken care of." The Fallen replied. "Airachnid."

Airachnid raised her arm until her hand was parallel with Lockdown. As she did a space bridge opened below Lockdown's feet. Within seconds, he was on coarse for earth.

"I'll see you soon, Lockdown." Airachnid whispered.


	3. Chapter 02: Jungle Attack

Chapter 2: Jungle Attack

Remote Jungle 

"Ironhide to base, come in." Ironhide requested into his com-link, "Optimus, Ratchet… Anyone respond. Guess I have another reason to hate the jungle."

Ironhide continued to hack his way through the vines and the trees until he came across a small clearing. "Now I'm certain I'm not in Phoenix anymore." Ironhide said as he sat down and began tweaking the specs of his com-link.

"You're a long way from home bot." A voice called out. Ironhide scouted the area for the source of the voice until he spotted a dark figure only a few Cybertronian feet away.

"As are you, who are you?" Ironhide demanded.

"The name is Lockdown, and I've been assigned to bring you in." Lockdown replied, "Now we can do this the easy way, or the hard way."

"I'll die before I go with a con willingly." Ironhide stated raising his cannons.

"I see, so you've chosen the hard way." Lockdown returned. Ironhide fire off a round of cannon shots at Lockdown, but they were no match for Lockdown's speed and agility as he was able to merely leap over them to evade them. "Sorry, nothing personal." Lockdown said with his blaster at the back of Ironhide's head.

"Back at cha'." Ironhide returned slashing his knife towards Lockdown. Ironhide's blade made contact with Lockdown, but only hit the collar that previously bound his limbs. As the knife scrapped the surface of Lockdown's collar, a massive power surge erupted from the collar's centre crest. Lockdown cried out in agony as he fell to the ground.

"It appears that the cons have lost their edge." Ironhide proclaimed.

"I've gone through far worse." Lockdown retorted while staggering to get back on his feet, "This is nothing in comparison."

"You have a strange way of showing it." Ironhide stated retaking his stance.

The two charged towards each other. Lockdown fired off a shot from his blaster. Ironhide ducked down evading the blast and proceeded into an uppercut, hitting Lockdown in the lower jaw. With his opponent stunned, Ironhide struck the collar around Lockdown's neck once again. The repeated to send out a surge of the same strength. However, Lockdown, merely gritting his teeth, was still standing.

"Good idea." Lockdown stated glaring at Ironhide, "Unfortunately, a trick like that won't work twice."

Lockdown proceeded into an axe kick, striking Ironhide in the face. With his opponent stunned, Lockdown went into and back kick followed by a full on roundhouse, which threw Ironhide a few Cybertronian feet across the clearing. Ironhide tried desperately to get back up, but Lockdown had him pinned to the ground.

"Sorry about this, nothing personal." Lockdown said aiming his blaster at Ironhide's back, "Everyone has their own path to follow in this life, and unfortunately yours is a roadblock on mine."

Lockdown fired an E.M.P. shot from his blaster temporarily shutting down all Ironhide's vital systems.

"Package secured." Lockdown said into his com-link, "Requesting a bridge."

Lair of the Fallen

"Affirmative." Shockwave replied. "My lord, subject has be-"

"I already know." The Fallen interrupted, "Bring him in."

"Affirmative, my lord." Shockwave returned.

Remote Jungle

A space bridge opened before Lockdown.

"Alright big guy, come on." Lockdown said slinging Ironhide over his shoulder. Lockdown walked into the space bridge. As it closed he surveyed the area. "This'll work, for now." Lockdown whispered to himself.

Lair of The Fallen 

Lockdown walked through the bridge and stepped out the other side. As it closed behind him, he noticed the foundation of a fully functional, full sized space bridge.

"Well done." The Fallen said sitting back in his throne. "Guards, escort our new guest to the area we cleared for him."

"You had a full size space bridge the whole time?" Lockdown asked handing Ironhide over to the guards.

"Of course." The Fallen replied, "Why wouldn't I?"

"Then why would you have Airachnid use a portable one?" Lockdown asked clenching his fists.

"The final prototype of the portable model had just been completed, and I felt it was necessary to give it a field test." The Fallen replied. "Besides it worked didn't it? You made it there and back with out any issues."

"That's not the problem!" Lockdown exclaimed, "It's not my safety that I was concerned with. You know full that the user was at a far higher risk of danger than the cargo. She could have died!"

"Lockdown please." Airachnid pleaded grabbing Lockdown's arm.

"Please what?" Lockdown asked pulling Airachnid's hand of his arm, "Allow myself to become a mindless pawn, and to have my fate be decided by a power hungry dictator or has no concern for the people at his disposal?"

"No, tha-" Airachnid began.

"I'm not sure what's happened to you, but I will not share the same fate." Lockdown said yanking free of Airachnid's grasp.

A space bridge opened under Lockdown's feet. Airachnid in shock darted toward the closing bridge. "I'm sorry." He said to Airachnid as he disappeared. Airachnid fell to her knees.

"Well isn't that a shame." The Fallen stated, "He had such promise."

"I'm going after him." Airachnid proclaimed.

"No." The Fallen returned, "You are in no condition to be fighting, and considering it's Lockdown you're intending to take on, with your history and all, I could never bring myself to ask you to take his life. Besides, you've done more than enough, you're re-leaved. Please, rest for the time being. You'll need it."

"But if I don't..." Airachnid begun, "No, I guess you're right. Thank you, my lord." Airachnid said as she left the room.

"My lord, what should we do about Lockdown?" Shockwave asked.

"Send out the special ops division." The Fallen returned.

Earth: Autobot Base

"Optimus, all system are forty-three point seven percent repaired." Stated Ratchet, "It's not much, but it's a start, and enough to begin our investigation."

"That's good to hear, old friend." Optimus returned.

"Our main priority should be locating and retrieving Ironhide. We're out numbered as it is, and if the cons decide to launch another attack, this planet is as good as lost." Stated Jazz.

"Agreed." Optimus replied.

"Something doesn't seem right. Why would the Decepticons begin an assault, only to leave empty-handed?" Jazz asked.

"A reasonable question lieutenant." Optimus began, "However that is unfortunately not the case. The Decepticons did not leave empty-handed. That enemy we fought, was unlike any other. It was an ancient artifact, made back in the days when the war was young. Designed and constructed by Zeta Prime himself. It's purpose was to enhance the fighting capabilities of smaller Cybertronian life forms, However, in the wrong hands, it could tear apart the very fabric of space."

"With a weapon like that in Megatron's hands, the entire universe could be destroyed in a mere instant." Ratchet began, "We need to form a plan, and destroy it before Megatron has a chance to use it."

"What we need to do Ratchet is return to full strength." Optimus returned, "If we were to begin a siege on Megatron's forces, we would need to locate him first, and even then we would need every Autobot available for that battle. We must find Ironhide, search for any leads, Energon signatures, com-link records, anything of use."

"Sir, yes sir." Bumblebee replied.

"We're on it." Jazz, and Ratchet said.

Remote Jungle

Lockdown sat in the clearing where, only mere hours ago, he had taken down Ironhide.

"Okay, let's see here." Lockdown said running his hand along the length of his collar, "Scrap, no sign of a keyhole. Guess his not as old fashioned as I thought. Alright then, guess I'll have to break it off." He said wrapping his hands around the collar. As he tugged at the collar, the collar out an electrical charge throughout Lockdown's body forcing him to the ground. "Damn" He panted, "must be safety lock of sorts."

"You catch on quickly." A voice called out.

Lockdown stumbled to his feet as he saw the source of the voice. Once standing, Lockdown focused hid optics on a trio of insect like figures standing on the opposite side of the clearing each baring a similar color scheme of black, purple and yellow.

Each were similar but still rather different from one another. One carried a pare of twin scythes connected by a long chain and what appeared to be three shot blades on it's back. Another had two curved blades on each of it's wrists as well as a shuriken, which was rather large for Cybertronian standards, attached to his back. The third had kunai knives along his legs as well as a pair of wings on his back distinguishing him from the other two. Chances being he was the commander.

"I was wondering who the Fallen would send to take me down." Lockdown stated, "I guess I should feel honored that he dispatched the special ops division. Though to be honest it's a shame that such potential is being wasted by him."

"Silence traitor." The winged commander demanded.

"Traitor?" Lockdown returned, "in what way am I a traitor? I made it rather clear eons ago that I wanted no part in the war. I was dragged into it. If the Fallen's lies have gone to your head I'll be more then happy to knock them right out!"

"Then you shall die." Stated the commander, "Insecticons, attack!"

At that instant, Lockdown charged guns blazing towards the trio. The command hurled two of his shuriken at Lockdown. Lockdown evade without a scratch, grabbing one and throwing it right back jabbing the commander in his right optic sensor.

"You will die!" said the insecticon with the chain scythe, throwing one end of the chain at Lockdown

Lockdown grabbed the scythe and pulled it's wielder towards him. "No," Lockdown said grabbing the other kunai, "You will!" He proclaimed running the knife straight through his opponent's face. "One down," Lockdown stated casting aside the scrapes of his opponent "Your move."

"If you insist." The bladed Insecticon returned pulling his shuriken off his back. "Can't catch this one can you!" The Insecticon exclaimed while hurling the shuriken at Lockdown. Lockdown just barely dodging it fired back on the thrower.

"AAAAHHHH!" Lockdown cried out in agony.

"What, you didn't honestly forget about me did you?" Called out the commander from behind him.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Lockdown returned ripping out the kunai from his back and proceeded to slash away at his two opponents who were now within feet of him. Lockdown leaped over the commander. Now behind him, grabbed the commander's arm blasting through it smashing it along with half of the other's face in the process.

"How... is this... possible?" the commander pondered.

"Like this." Lockdown said placing his hook in the commander's mouth. "Now... die." Lockdown said tearing the commander's head clean off with a single pull.

"Oh god!... Wh-what are you?" The last Insecticon exclaimed.

"Your executioner." Lockdown returned placing his blaster on the Insecticon's face.

"Please, no don't," The Insecticon pleaded "I'll... I'll tell him you got away, just please, don't kill me!"

Lockdown laughed, "You look just like her. Looks like you had the same misfortune she did. Nothing but a test subject."

"What?" The Insecticon asked nervously, "Are you talking about Airachnid?"

"So that's why she's called that." Lockdown said angrily charging his blaster.

"No... no no NO! PLEASE, DON'T DO THIS. I'LL DO ANYTHING!" Begged the Insecticon.

"There's nothing I require from you." Lockdown stated, "goodbye."

"AAAHHHHH!" Screamed the Insecticon as Lockdown blasted his face away.

"Airachnid... forgive me." Lockdown said clenching the space bridge generator. "I'll go back for you... I'll make him hurt, as I did these three."


	4. Chapter 03: Blade of the Samurai

Chapter 3: Blade of the Samurai

Lair of the Fallen

"My lord, the special ops division, has been... destroyed." Shockwave stated.

"I am fully aware of that commander." The Fallen said clenching the arm rest of his throne, "Clearly we underestimated his combat abilities. Regardless, he shouldn't be a problem with that collar in place." The Fallen added.

"We should probably consider filling his position." Shockwave recommended.

"Indeed, I shall." The Fallen returned.

"Any you had in mind my lord?" Shockwave asked?

"You could say that." The Fallen answered.

Dyclonia: Inner Wall

A dark figure, sword in hand, stands perched over the roof of a castle which bares a similar style to that of the ones built in feudal Japan. Blade shining in the moon light, and dripping with fresh Energon, he gazes over the horizon.

"A land filled with weaklings," He signs, "surly there must be someone strong enough to challenge me."

A short distance away, there stood a holographic being. Beside it knelt the captain of the Diaclone Royal Guard.

"You're sure it was him Minerva, again?" said the shining construct, "Even after I informed him of our current issues, he went on another violent spree."

"What will you do?" Asked the captain, "Lady Dyclonus."

"There is only one path that can change him." Replied Dyclonus.

The warrior surveyed the streets, looking for a potential opponent.

"Your mayhem has gone on long enough Lieutenant." Called out a voice from behind him. "Lady Dyclonus has ordered that you disarm. If you do not comply, the decision will be your last."

The Lieutenant turned to face the guards that were sent to arrest him. "So, you intend to kill me?" He asked resting his blade on his shoulder, "I just slaughtered hundreds who couldn't, what makes you think you can? If it's death you seek, that's what you'll get. Just don't chicken out halfway through."

The warrior made quick work of the guards. "Why?" He asked, "No matter how many I kill, I'm never satisfied. There must be something I'm missing, but what is it?"

"Lieutenant!" A voice called out.

"Dyclonus, you came out here personally. What's the occasion?" The lieutenant said lowering his sword, "and would you mind leaving out the formalities."

"You dare speak to her lady in such a manor? How dare you!" Exclaimed Minerva pulling out her sword.

"Minerva, stand down." Dyclonus ordered.

"You're lucky she called you off Captain." The warrior stated.

"What way is that to talk to your superior?" Minerva exclaimed.

"You may have a higher rank, but you're not my superior." The warrior returned.

"That's enough!" Dyclonus exclaimed, "Bludgeon, why are you doing this?"

"I only want to become stronger my lady, stronger then any warrior that ever picked up a blade," Bludgeon stated, "and I don't care how many lives I have to take."

"I see." Dyclonus proclaimed, "So you refuse to stop this reckless violence despite my plea?"

"I told you along time ago, I'll do anything to reach my goals." Bludgeon reassured, "regardless of what stands in my way."

"Then you leave me with no other option." Dyclonus said raising her arms forming a triangle with her hands.

A space bridge opened up behind Bludgeon. Similar to that of a black whole, it began to draw him into the void.

"Wait, what are you doing I serve you!" Bludgeon demanded.

"You say you want to become stronger Bludgeon, but there is no one left in this land strong enough to challenge you, so I'm sending you away to help you improve." Dyclonus returned.

"How will banishing me help me improve?" Bludgeon staggered, "There are still plenty of people left in this land for me to kill!"

"It's my hope that by travelling to distant lands that you'll encounter stronger warriors. " Dyclonus stated, "You may train, spar or simply fight with them. As long as you're presented with a challenge. This is a journey you must to take, through it is with this that I hope you'll learn the true meaning of strength. Please take care of yourself, I'll be thinking of you."

"You'll regret this, I promise you that!" Bludgeon exclaimed as he was pulled into the void which closed behind him almost as fast as it appeared.

"Where are you sending him?" Minerva asked.

"To one far wiser than I." Dyclonus answered, "But their home world is merely the starting point, not the destination. His journey has only just begun."

Lair of the Fallen

"There." The Fallen exclaimed, "Shockwave, lock on to that signal."

"Yes my lord." Shockwave returned.

"Intercept it and have it arrive here." The Fallen ordered.

"Right here, in this very room?" Shockwave asked, "Doesn't that seem a little risky to you?" He added.

"You question my command?" The Fallen retorted.

"N-no my lord." Shockwave replied.

"Good, now redirect the bridge." The Fallen demanded.

"Yes, as you wish my lord." Shockwave said as he began to tap into the space bridge frequency.

"You were wise in setting the bridge to construct as your warrior moved through space." The Fallen said to himself, "That form of travel requires less energy and is quicker to construct. However, they can easily be manipulated to sent to a destination the bridge builder did not intend. That Dyclonus, was your mistake."

"My lord, bridge interception complete." Shockwave stated, "Resetting coordinates now."

"Excellent." The Fallen returned.

"Coordinates set, target inbound." Shockwave added.

The Fallen's permanent space bridge activated. A large blob of energy shot out of the portal with immense force. It ricocheted of the ceiling and floor until coming to an uneasy halt near the centre of the room. The blob settled on the chamber floor, pealing away to reveal the unconscious Diaclone.

"Guards, wake him." The Fallen instructed gesturing to the two Vehicons standing within proximity to the Diaclone lieutenant.

"Yes my lord." Said the Vehicons as they approached Bludgeon.

"Come on, wake up." said one of the Vehicons shaking Bludgeon by the shoulder. "I get you're tired, but this is no place to be sleeping."

Bludgeon's optics switch on. He staggered to his knees and surveyed his surroundings. "Where am I?" he asked disoriented.

"Come on newbie, on your feet." Said the Vehicon that attempted to wake him.

"You would talk to me in that manner?" Bludgeon said gripping the hilt of his sword, "Do you know who I am?" He added staring through the Vehicon.

"Yeah, I know who you are." The Vehicon returned "A new recru-."

"Insolent piece of scrap." Bludgeon interrupted while running his blade through the Vehicons chest. "One five seven nine." He added removing his blade from the freshly dead Vehicon. "Wanna be next?" The lieutenant asked glaring at the other Vehicon.

"That won't be required." The Fallen stated, "Please, we're all friends here. So if you wouldn't, lower your blade."

"Fine." Bludgeon said sheathing his sword, "So, who are you anyway?"

"A fan." The Fallen returned.

"A fan?" Bludgeon asked confused.

"I've seen your work, I must say it's rather impressive." The Fallen began, "To have been at it for a short time and to have already amassed such a large head count. It is indeed something to be praised."

"It's not something I find to much pride in." Bludgeon specified, "Feels rather pointless if you ask me."

"Why is that?" The Fallen asked, "Skills such as yours should be celebrated."

"I find it boring." Bludgeon replied, "I can't remember the last time I found any enjoyment at all in fighting."

"I could assist you with that issue." The stated.

"No." Bludgeon returned, "My only concern is getting back home, you want to do me a favour, then why don't you send me back to where I came from?"

"Unfortunately that's impossible." The Fallen proclaimed, "A space bridge only goes one way, once one connecting two worlds together closes it's closed for good."

"Is that so?" Bludgeon questioned.

"I'm afraid it is." The Fallen assured.

"Surly there must some other form of transportation." Bludgeon stated.

"All of our star ships are either off world or heavily damaged in battle." The Fallen confirmed to the samurai.

"How convenient." Bludgeon pointed out. "So I'm stuck here for now."

"As it would seem." The Fallen returned, "Then again, there might be someway for you to return home."

"How?" Bludgeon asked.

"It's rather simple really." The Fallen began, "All you'd need to do is to travel to a world that hasn't been connected to this or your home world and open a bridge there, or, at the very least, use a bridge that's currently open."

"I see." Bludgeon proclaimed, "But that would be easier said than done. For you see, I have no method of create a bridge between worlds."

"Luckily for you, I do." The Fallen stated, "However it's an ability one does not simply give away. I only lend my power to those I can trust. If I were give you my power to jump through space, how do I know you won't just come back and use it against me?"

"I guess that's true." Bludgeon returned, "Wait a minute. Didn't you say a bridge only goes one way?"

"Oh, but of course." The Fallen said, "I guess that's just me being paranoid. Never the less, I still can't just give the means to return home free of charge."

"Then how do you suppose I pay for it?" Bludgeon asked.

"Why not prove that I can trust you?" The Fallen replied, "After all you did just butcher one of my guards, and scar another for life."

"Your point?" Bludgeon retorted.

"Who's to say you won't attempt to do the same to me." The Fallen returned.

Bludgeon gave the proposition a moment of thought. "Point taken," he said lowering his exterior, "where can I start?"

"I notify you if there's something that I feel requires your skills arises." The Fallen stated, "Shockwave, escort our guest to Kickback's old quarters."

"Yes my lord." Shockwave said, "This way," he added leaded Bludgeon out of the room closing the chamber door behind him.

The Fallen got up from his throne and slowly walk over to the other side of the room. He placed his hand over scanner opening a large bulkhead door to a room with Cybertronian hung from the ceiling.

"Well, it appears everything is going to plan." The Fallen stated, "Now tell me, where is Nexus?"

"It's like I said, I don't know what you're talking about, and even if I did I wouldn't tell you." The prisoner proclaimed.

"You know what I'm referring to, you fought it yourself, at your poor excuse for a fortress. Now I'll ask you one more time, where is it?" The Fallen demanded as he electrified his prisoner.

"You can do that all you want." The prisoner stated, "I'll never break."

"We'll see Ironhide." The Fallen said exiting the room closing the door behind him. "We'll see."


	5. Chapter 04: Beyond Repair

Chapter 4: Beyond Repair

Residential Block – Airachnid's Quarters

Airachnid lay sprawled out across a bed, regardless of the fact that Cybertronians do not require sleep. Probably just a luxury, or an aesthetic choice.

"He run away." She said to herself, "He ran away... People are always leaving... leaving, never returning. They don't care what they hurt... or destroy. I guess it can't be helped," She said as she sat up, "I'll simply have to return the favour." She added with a slight chuckle. "HA HA HA HA!" She laughed maniacally.

"Lady Airachnid?" A guard said knocking on the door to her quarters.

"Leave." She returned.

"Are you alright in there?" Asked the guard.

"No... of course I'm not" She whispered.

"Should I come back later?" The guard asked.

"Just go." Airachnid demanded.

"Alright then, I'll come back later." Said the guard walking off down the hallway.

"Will you?" She pondered, "Lockdown."

Lair of the Fallen

"Well?" The Fallen asked the guard entering the room.

"No luck." Replied the guard, "She's not coming out anytime soon."

"Pity." The Fallen return, "Regardless, the thing of true importance is the task at hand." The Fallen added.

"My lord, the artifact has been located." Shockwave stated.

"Excellent." The Fallen returned. "This will be a perfect opportunity to give the Samurai some field experience. Shockwave, call him in."

"Already on it sir." Shockwave proclaimed.

"Sir?" The Fallen asked.

"I-I mean 'My Lord.'" Shockwave corrected.

"As you should." The Fallen said leaning back his throne.

"So, what this you're going after?" The guard asked.

"You really what to know?" The Fallen retorted.

"Uh, kinda." The guard confirmed.

"Really?" The Fallen returned.

"Yeah, what's the problem?" The guard questioned.

"Well you see..." The Fallen began as he was interrupted by the sound of banging at the door. "Here already?" The Fallen asked.

"Must be eager to start his first mission." Shockwave replied.

"Very well, let him in." The Fallen instructed.

"As you wish." Shockwave returned hit a button on the control panel in front of him opening the door.

"You certainly don't waste anytime." The Fallen said as Bludgeon entered the room, "Arriving too quickly can be an issue as well you know."

"You were the one gave me the room a few doors down from here." Bludgeon retorted, "It's not my fault I'm so close to here."

"Oh, yes. Well that was the only one available at the time." The Fallen stated Kickback always was a workaholic."

"Kickback?" Bludgeon asked.

"The old special ops commander." The Fallen confirmed, "He was the very definition of ruthless. But, as fate would have it, he and his squad were killed on the battlefield. Never have, nor will I see someone him ever as talented as he, the only one of my commanders I bestowed the power to transcend time and space. Truly a warrior to look up to. But alas, that was all a long time ago, even longer before you arrived, no need in opening old wounds."

"An interesting way of putting it." Bludgeon stated, "And the reason you called me in here?" The Diaclone added.

"Oh, but of course." The Fallen returned.

"Things tend to slip your mind a lot don't they?" Bludgeon asked.

"You could say that," The Fallen retorted, "though who doesn't have that issue?"

"Why the frak did you call me in here?" Bludgeon asked angrily.

"Well, moving away from idol conversation." The Fallen began, "You see, there's an item I need. It's a rather precious item that was lost eons ago."

"and you want me to go retrieve it." Bludgeon interrupted.

"You catch on quickly." The Fallen pointed out, "Yes, if you mind."

"Is this going to help me earn your trust?" Bludgeon asked.

"For the most part, but only if you succeed." The Fallen assured.

"Alright, where is it?" Bludgeon asked.

"On a planet called 'Earth'." The Fallen replied.

"Earth? Bizarre name for a planet, rather dull if you ask me." Bludgeon said.

"Wait until you see it." The Fallen retorted.

"Or you could tell me how I'm supposed to get there." Bludgeon re-retorted.

"You're familiar with space bridge technology, aren't you?" The Fallen questioned.

"A little." Bludgeon confirmed. "But how will I get back?"

"Simple, the bridge will be left open." The Fallen answered.

"Couldn't an enemy get through that way?" Bludgeon retorted.

"Not if the bridge is cloaked." The Fallen confirmed.

"... You have an answer for everything don't you?" Bludgeon asked sarcastically.

"That's classified." Shockwave retorted.

"Now now, there's no need to be rude." The Fallen stated.

"Getting back to the assignment," Bludgeon began, "just tell me what to do and I'll get it done."

"Excellent," The Fallen returned, "Here are the coordinates along with an image of the target, though there may be some assembly required." He said handing Bludgeon a data package.

"Assembly?" Bludgeon pondered.

"I haven't seen it in quite a while, therefore I am unsure of the target's condition." The Fallen answered, "Chances are you may not find the entire thing at the sight."

"So it's a scavenger hunt then." Bludgeon retorted placing the data package into a storage compartment in his armour.

"You could say that, being that you most likely will not be the only one after this item." The Fallen stated, "For you see it contains a power that many will covet."

"Then shouldn't I have back up?" Bludgeon asked.

"With your capabilities, you won't need it." The Fallen returned, "All you'll need are your own skills and your blade."

"Point taken." Bludgeon said, "Now, can I get going already?"

"Of course, Shockwave prepare the bridge." The Fallen instructed.

"Yes my lord." Shockwave said opening a space bridge through his terminal.

Bludgeon walked towards the gate that stood in front of him. "What happens after I return with the target?" The Diaclone asked.

"We'll both be one step closer to our greater goal." The Fallen stated.

"And after that?" Bludgeon returned.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." The Fallen clarified.

Bludgeon shrugged his shoulders and enter the gateway.

"How long do you intend to keep him in the dark?" Shockwave asked after Bludgeon had left through the bridge.

"As long as I need to." The Fallen returned, "If one cannot see the path a head, then they are easier to convince to head in the wrong direction."

"That's an interesting notion in it's own way." A voice called out.

Shockwave and the Fallen turned their heads to see who the voice belonged to.

"Ah, Airachnid. I trust you're feeling better?" The Fallen asked.

"Much." Airachnid answered with a sinister grin. "And I'll be returning to my post, thank you very much Shockwave."

"Are you sure?" Shockwave questioned, "Even so, my current assignment isn't completed and I need to see to-"

"I said, step down commander." Airachnid interrupted staring down Shockwave sending chills down his circuits.

"Y-yes sir I-I mean m-my lady as wish." Shockwave said stepping down from his post.

"An excellent choice commander... and don't call me lady." Airachnid said retaking her position as Shockwave exited the room. "So, you've enlisted a Diaclone into our ranks? Haven't seen one of those since they fled Cybertron. How did you manage to get a hold of one?" She asked curiously.

"You remain as sharp as always." The Fallen returned. "He was a criminal on the verge of being banished to the far reaches of the universe. I saw the potential he could bring to our forces, and snatched him during his transport from world to world. He's currently recovering a fragment of the artifact that we attempted to steal from the Autobot archives, the one that mettlesome heavy weapons specialist smashed."

"If all the pieces are recovered, it can be rebuilt can't it?" Airachnid asked.

"Anything can be rebuilt, even ancient artifacts." The Fallen answered.

"... I... I suppose that's true." Airachnid replied looking down at her hand where her bridge builder once was. "Anything can be rebuilt... if you want them to."

Autobot Base

"All systems are back online." Ratchet exclaimed reading of statistics from his terminal, "Beginning scan for energon signatures and com-link IFFs."

"Excellent, the sooner we locate our lost comrade the better." Optimus stated.

"What does it matter?" Jazz questioned, "As long as Megatron's got his hands on that device, why should it matter if it's four bots or five. One less doesn't make a difference if you ask me."

"Which is why we are currently searching for both Ironhide and the machine." Optimus confirmed, "You all know the horrors of the Decepticon's capacity for destruction... some more then others. Nevertheless, we must see to both matters as quickly as we can."

"Optimus, there's a rouge signal three hundred and twenty four earth miles east from here." Ratchet stated turning everyone's attention to the monitor.

"Where's it headed?" Optimus asked.

"Towards a newly surfaced source of dormant energon." Ratchet returned.

"Then we mustn't let them have it." Optimus stated, " Ratchet, prepare the ground bridge for remote activation." Optimus instructed, "We'll need every Autobot available."

"Agreed." Ratchet said prepping the ground bridge for remote use.

"Autobots... roll out!" Instructed Optimus charging into the gate way.

"We rollin." Proclaimed Jazz leading the Ratchet and Bumblebee through the ground bridge with him.

Arizona Dessert – East of Autobot HQ

The setting sun casts long dark shadows over the molten sand, the cry of crows and vultures overshadowing any other sounds.

"It should be around here somewhere." Bludgeon said scanning the area, "The nerve of that guy, sending me out here with barely any lead."

The Diaclone lieutenant dragged onward through the immensely heated sands, until he came across a peculiarly sized crater.

"A crater all the way out here?" He pondered, "Doesn't seem to be any sign of a meteor. Though whatever made this," the Diaclone said inspecting the earth around the crater, "made it recently... and there it is." Bludgeon added discovering an object in the centre of the crater.

The Diaclone eased his way down to the centre of the crater. Once at that bottom, he dug out the object from the sand that encased it. "Looks about right... like, part of an arm... or... maybe a leg?" Bludgeon pondered as he inspected the object.

"Stand down Decepticon." a voice called out.

Bludgeon turned to face the source of the voice to discover four Autobots standing at the mouth of the crater.

"An ambush huh?" Bludgeon scuffed, "So, you must be the Autobot I've heard so much about. I must say, I'm a little disappointed."

"What are your intentions with that device?" Optimus demanded with his blaster pointed at the samurai.

"What's it to you?" Bludgeon retorted.

"That object is a extremely powerful relic from generations past. In the wrong hands, there's no telling what it might do." Optimus explained.

"Well who's to say you're not the wrong hands?" Bludgeon returned.

"I am a descendant of it's creator, if anyone knows how to use it, it's me." Optimus stated.

"Just because you know how to use it, doesn't mean it's safe in your hands." Bludgeon exclaimed reaching for his blade, "Besides, I found it first. So if you want it... come and claim it!" He demanded unsheathing his sword and charging towards the Autobots at full force.

"Autobots, hold your ground." Optimus ordered as the Diaclone reached the top of the crater. "Open fire."

Bludgeon took the slightest of concern, dodging each shot with ease as if he was merely dancing around them as they past.

"Is that all you got?" Bludgeon asked with a hint of irritation, "If so I'll make this quick." He added picking out who he saw as the weakest of the group,"As for you bug bot, I'll make yours the shortest of all." The Diaclone added turning to Bumblebee.

"Autobots, attack." Optimus ordered charging toward the samurai.

Their respective swords clashed as each warrior matched their opponent's blow for blow. However it was only a matter of time until one slipped.

"I admit you're good," Bludgeon said breaking the clash and bringing Optimus to his knees, "But not good enough," He added raising his sword, "and now, this ends."

Just as Bludgeon was about to strike, a space bridge opened with in feet of the fight leaving all involved frozen in aw.

"Reinforcements?" Bludgeon pondered, "Or maybe.." he added, as a black pick up truck shot of the gate landing right in the middle of Optimus and Bludgeon sending the Diaclone flying.

"Back off... Decepticon punk." Said the new arrival.

"I have to say." Bludgeon began, "I've been fighting ever since I could tune my own cogs, and I've never been thrown like that before. Tell me, what's your name?"

"It's Ironhide," the new arrival said.

"Well Ironhide... it looks like I've finally found myself a worthy opponent." Bludgeon stated returning to his feet.

"Scrap, Ratchet I need a weapon." Ironhide exclaimed.

"Well why didn't you say so?" Bludgeon returned unsheathing a second sword, "If need a weapon, I've got one free of charge." He added hurling his sword at Ironhide and began to charge straight towards the heavy weapons specialist.

Ironhide grabbed the sword in midair and clashed it with bludgeon's. Both combatants seemed equally matched, each matching their opponent's blow for blow. Both warriors were brought to a clashed, neither one missing a swing.

"I'll admit you're strong." The Diaclone proclaimed, "The strongest I've ever fought... What makes you so strong?" Bludgeon asked breaking away from the clash.

Ironhide simply glared back at him, with only the intention of defeating the foe that stood before him.

"What the matter?" Bludgeon asked, "Don't want to give away your secret?"

Ironhide's optics stared blankly, "There's something I must to do, and I'm far from finishing it, and I'll take down anyone who stands in my way."

"Must be a rather common trait then." The samurai returned, "Well then, if that's the case, may the strongest win-" Bludgeon began as he was interrupted by a transmission coming through. "What, already? Scrap, and things were just getting interesting. Well Ironhide, it appears I'll have to end things here." He said as a space bridge opened behind him.

"Wait a minute, this is not over!" Ironhide exclaimed. "Get over here!"

"I look forward to our next match." Bludgeon returned walking through the gate, "I offer that sword as gift, and a reminder. We'll meet again, and you better be ready when that day comes." he added as the bridge closed behind him.

"Scrap!" Ironhide screamed ramming his sword into the ground, "He got away." He added tightening his grip around the sword's hilt.

"And with a fragment of the Nexus." Optimus added.

"The what?" Ironhide asked turning his attention to his kin.

"An ancient device has the potential to destroy everything in existence with in seconds." Optimus explained."

"He kept demanding I tell him it's location." Ironhide returned.

"He? you mean Megatron?" Jazz asked.

"No." Ironhide replied, "I know this might sound odd, but Megatron isn't the one behind all this. Someone else is pulling the Decepticon's leash."

"Then who?" Jazz asked.

"I afraid I don't know." Ironhide returned. "I didn't get his name."

"Did you at least get a good look at what he looked like?" Ratchet asked.

Ironhide merely shook his head, "I'm sorry. I wish I could have gotten more on him. But, my main focus was getting myself out of there."

"Out of where?" Ratchet demanded.

"That I also can't say." Ironhide returned looking away from the Autobots and clenching his fists, "I know I should have taken advantage of my stay in enemy captivity and found out what I could but I ... I just" Ironhide staggered.

"You're alive, right?" Bumblebee proclaimed. "and that's all that matter in the end." Bumblebee added resting his hand on Ironhide's shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess so." Ironhide said brushing Bumblebee's hand of him.

"Well anyways Syao, I'm glad you're back." Bumblebee added.

"Glad to..." Ironhide began, "You watch way too much of earth's media. You're still working on his vocal processors right Ratchet?"

"I'm still working on them." Ratchet returned.

"Good, because this radio thing is starting to annoy me." Ironhide added.

"Yes, but it'll have to wait until we return to base." Optimus stated, "Autobots, fall back." he instructed as each of the Autobots followed him back through the bridge they came through that was cloaked until this point.

Lair of the Fallen

"Well, that's unfortunate, no matter we got what needed out of it... and more" The Fallen said admiring a large cylinder container filled the rim with liquid energon with a dark figure encased inside.

"What do you intend to do when he wakes up?" Airachnid asked.

"That will be decided when all the pieces fall into place." The Fallen returned. "For now, it's there turn to act."


	6. Chapter 05: Calm Before the Storm

Chapter 5: Calm Before the Storm

Lair of the Fallen

Bludgeon stepped through the gate with the newly acquired artifact in hand. He proceeded across the room until coming to a halt before the Fallen's throne.

"You returned quicker then I expected." The Fallen said rising from his standard slouch, "Well done. No, if you wouldn't mind." He added extending his hand to receive the artifact from the Diaclone.

"Of course." Bludgeon returned handing the Fallen the object.

"Ah yes, this is definitely the item I've been searching for." The Fallen stated inspecting the artifact, "Was it difficult for you to obtain?" He asked giving little attention to the samurai before him.

"You could say that." Bludgeon returned with a smirk.

"How do you mean?" The Fallen asked setting the object down on the arm rest of his throne.

"As I suspected, the Autobots were nothing to be concerned over. However, just when I was starting to get bored, another one appeared, one who was able to match me blow for blow in a fight." The samurai explained, "Never in all my years have I felt such a thrill... and I look forward to the next time I meet him in battle. Let me now the next time you need someone to head over to Earth." He added as exited the room.

"It seems that your standard methods will no longer be needed." Airachnid proclaimed putting the recent events on record.

"Indeed it does," The Fallen returned, "and now that he is fully on our side we may proceed as planned."

"As we shall... " Airachnid returned with a smirk, "my lord."

Autobot Base - Armoury

Ironhide stood perched over a sharpening stone, remaining focused on the blade Bludgeon gave him in preparation for their next battle.

"Next time damn it." He said running the blade over the spinning stone, "I'll win." Ironhide added inspecting the sword.

"Ironhide?" Ratchet asked entering the room, "Are you sure all you systems are functioning properly?"

"I'm fine Ratchet." Ironhide said returning to the sharpener.

"Maybe you should power down for a bit." Ratchet recommended.

"I don't need rest," Ironhide returned, "what I need is focus." He added backing Ratchet towards the door, "So if I could just have some peace and quiet that would be greatly appreciated." He said slamming the door in Ratchet's face.

"Can't we talk about this?" Ratchet proceeded.

"I said leave, now leave!" Ironhide demanded, "Never... never again." he added returning to sharpening.

Ratchet proceeded down the hall till he came to a fork. Jazz was leaning against the wall as if he were waiting for Ratchet around the corner.

"Still not talking to anyone is he?" Jazz asked.

"No." Ratchet returned.

"I can see where he's coming from." Jazz began, "He's had two, maybe even three, loses in a row. If it were me, you'd be damn sure I'd be tick. Regardless, he's still overreacting a bit. Shutting himself off from the rest of us, not even wanting to talk things out with his own brother? Even I wouldn't go that far."

"I've known him all my life, and I've never seen him like this." Ratchet stated.

"He must have gone through hell." Jazz proclaimed, "A bot like him isn't easily shaken. He once stormed an entire Decepticon outpost by himself and came out with barely a scratch. Remember?"

"Of course I do." Ratchet confirmed, "For him to do something that, and come back alive. It worries me how he was taken down so easily."

"That's not the only thing that worries me." Jazz proclaimed. "What if he never came back?"

"How do you mean?" Ratchet returned.

"I mean, what if during his captivity, he lost a part of himself?" Jazz specified, "He disappeared and we have now idea where he is or weather he's alive. Then right when we least expect it, he shows up right out of the blue. I feel there's more to this then meets the eye."

"That's a possibility," Ratchet said, "though one of many."

"I' just saying, you should keep a close eye on him for the time being." Jazz instructed, "Take that as an order from Optimus." He added as he proceeded down the hall to the hangar bay.

"Whatever is going on, I just hope you're wrong." Ratchet said.

Back in the armoury, Ironhide pulled away from the sharpening stone in a single swipe pointing his sword skyward.

"Next time, I will not lose, I can't allow myself to lose." He said tightening his grip on the hilt, "Count on it."

Decepticon Barracks – Sparring Arena

Bludgeon stood sword in hand slicing away at practice dummies.

"He's been at it for hours." Starscream stated peering through the door to the training room, "How long does he intend to do this?"

"As long as it takes." Airachnid returned lurking around the corner. "He's determined to make his next match count, and to be sure he enjoys every second of it."

"Since when were you so perceptive?" Starscream asked.

"Since when were you so interested in the habits of others?" Airachnid retorted.

"I've never... just, go check on our Energon supply or something." Starscream instructed in an attempt to direct attention away from his change in behaviour.

"Why?" Airachnid asked.

"Because I told you to!" Starscream exclaimed.

"Weren't I your superior?" Airachnid retorted.

"Fine, just do whatever." Starscream said storming off down the hall.

"Indeed I shall." Airachnid said turning her attention to the Diaclone who was still putting his all into slicing away targets.

"I will not lose, I can not lose. I must become stronger, I will. To go back, back to her side." The samurai thought lowering his sword in exhaustion. "Next time, I will win." He added seething his blade.

"Not like that, you won't." Airachnid stated as she approached the ring.

"You again. So how long have you been standing there?" Bludgeon asked turning to face her.

"Long enough," Airachnid returned, "but that's beside the point. Although you have fought many in the past, the opponent you plan to fight next is far greater then any that came before him. The one they call 'Ironhide' is a highly defensive fighter."

"What? When I fought him, he was the one on the offensive." Bludgeon stated.

"The way he sees it, a good offence is the best defence." Airachnid retorted, "Regardless, he was still defending something when you fought him."

"Your point?" Bludgeon asked.

"A heavy weapons specialist is much like a well grounded rock. You can push it all you want, but it's never going to budge." Airachnid stated, "The way to knock it over, is not through, but under." She added grabbing a target by the base and flipping on it back, "Pull the ground out from under it's feet and it will surly fall."

"You say that as if you have experience." Bludgeon proclaimed, "You have a thing for rocks?"

"...They hold my interest from time to time. I've found many with rather unique characteristics, though many of them come to look the same over time." Airachnid began "I did find one gem among them though. I intended to keep it close, but I came to learn that it's the things you keep closest to you that leave the deepest of wounds."

"Um, are you okay?" Bludgeon asked.

"Of course." Airachnid returned, "Do I not seem 'okay'?" She added glaring at the Diaclone lieutenant.

"No, it's just that you seemed..." Bludgeon began, "never mind, you and your rocks." He added returning to his training.

"Rocks?" Airachnid pondered, "Who cares about rocks, they all turn to dust in the end." She added leaving the room.

"You were the one who..." Bludgeon began, "Wait, what was... Maybe... Potus Manus Syndrome?"

Airachnid proceeded down the corridor until she came to a lift, the two guards positioned in front of steeping aside as the door to the lift opened.

"Decepticon command." She instructed stepping into the lift as the doors closed behind her and the lift ascending to higher levels.

The lift came to a halt, the doors opened as Airachnid stepped on to the command floor. She proceeded down the walkway towards the platform where Megatron stood going over recent records through the monitors floating with Cybertron inches of his optic sensors. Starscream knelt next to him, a bit shaken from his early exchange with the venomous being that stood before him.

"Lord Megatron." She announced in attempt to gain an audience. "...Dust-kicker." She said turning to Starscream.

"Now you place you insecticon abomination!" Starscream stated aiming one of his Null-ray towards Airachnid.

"What now." Megatron asked knocking Starscream out of his way.

"You are of course familiar with the agreement you made with my... master." Airachnid informed.

"Why wouldn't I, I was the one that clarified the details after all." Megatron returned, "For me to have forgotten would be impossible."

"Yes, but my point being that you both agreed to exchange resources when needed if I'm not mistaken." Airachnid stated.

"I agreed to work with him so that we may achieve our common goal." Megatron verified.

"Yes, and he has done much to further your plans. Now it's time for you to return the favour." Airachnid proclaimed, "There's a device that he is after, however retrieving it poses an issue. For you see, one of the Autobots broke it and the shards of it have been scattered throughout the universe."

"and...?" Megatron persisted.

"He feels that recovering it would be much faster with your forces combined then just his." Airachnid verified. "A few squads of seekers would do perfectly, so if you wouldn't mind, even a fallen angle doesn't like to be kept waiting." She added reseeded into the lift, doors closing behind her.

"Shall I head out with Skywarp and Thundercracker?" Starscream requested peering out from his command post.

"No." Megatron returned, "I have something far more reliable." He added opening a com-link with one of his monitors, "Terradive."

"Yes, Lord Megatron?" Called out a voice from the terminal.

"Assemble your squadron." Megatron stated.

"Yes, Lord Megatron." The voice returned closing the com-link.

"Honestly, why ask for the help of the rainmakers?" Starscream asked in a condescending tone, "They're mentally unstable, and there loyalty is questionable."

"They're loyalty is far less questionable then your own Starscream," Megatron retorted, "and it would be wise for you if you kept that in mind." Megatron added proceeding to the hangar.

"I'll be sure to..." Starscream whispered, "my lord."

Autobot Base – Armoury

Ironhide stood in the shooting range going through countless sessions, accumulating quite a number of spent ammo clips.

Just as he was resetting for another round, a voice called out over the intercom. "All hands to ground bridge control. Repeat, all hands to ground bridge control."

"About time." Ironhide stated grabbing his sword.

Ironhide proceeded down the corridor to the centre chamber of the base. There, the Optimus, Ratchet, Jazz and Bumblebee had already gathered and were waiting on him to join in the meeting.

"Alright, now that we're all present we may proceed." Ratchet announced, "Optimus." He added, giving Prime the floor.

"As I'm sure you're already aware, in our last few encounters with the Decepticons, they acted in unheard of behaviour. Each fleeing the battle with minimal damage to us or human bystanders. Both also featured a distinct energy signature."

"After your last encounter in the dessert I did scan of that area, as well as the archives, and threw that, I was able to isolate the signal of the artifact 'Nexus'." Ratchet added. "and I was able to pin point three similar signals across the globe.

"Seeing as how the Nexus is fragmented, it is clear that the Decepticons will be unable to activate it. Even if they manage to acquire all the fragments, it will take quite sometime for an artifact such as the Nexus to be fully restored." Optimus stated. "But even so, we mustn't all that sort of power to fall into Decepticon hands."

"So, you want us to go to these different coordinates, locate the fragment and retrieve it before the Decepticons do, am I right?" Ironhide asked.

"That's the just of it." Ratchet returned.

"Alright then." Ironhide said tightening the grip on his sword.

Decepticon Hangar

"The five of you are being sent on a top secret assignment." Megatron stated hands folded behind his back. "You're objective is to recover an artifact thought lost eons ago. The artifact and it's location is all specified in this data package here." He added handing a drive to Terradive. "When you have completed your mission, destroy it and make sure that no one can access this information ever again."

"Yes, my lord." The five said in unison. Immediately after the five seekers laughed out of the hangar doors.

Lair of the Fallen

"It seems all is going according to plan oh great one." The Fallen said to himself. "Airachnid, is everything in place?"

"It shall be in a few... there, coordinates locked, all systems charged." Airachnid stated, "space bridge, fully online."

"Alright then, bring it up on the holo-pad." The Fallen instructed.

Airachnid tapped a few buttons bringing up a three dimensional model of earth with various points marked on it.

"So, which ones mine?" Bludgeon asked eagerly.

"There." The Fallen proclaimed pointing to one of the small dots.

"You're sure he'll be there?" Bludgeon asked.

"Have I ever mislead you?" The Fallen retorted.

"I guess not." Bludgeon returned, "So that's where I'll go... O...sa... ka, O-sa-ka, Osaka."

"Seems pointless to memorize the name of a place you're only going to see once, don't you think?" Airachnid proclaimed.

"It helps me gain my barrings." Bludgeon returned.

"If you say so." Airachnid said returning to her terminal. "Now get going." She instructed as she activated the space bridge.

Bludgeon, along with a squad of Insecticons proceeded towards the open portal.

Autobot Base

Optimus, Ironhide, Bumblebee and Jazz were all set to begin their individual missions. aside from Jazz and Bumblebee, who because of their class, were paired as a team and set on the same assignment.

"Best of luck my friends." Optimus said as Bumblebee and Jazz drove through the ground bridge.

"Coordinates set, Optimus you're clear." Ratchet stated setting the ground bridge to a new location.

"Thank you, Ratchet..." Optimus returned. "Best of luck, both of you." He added as he proceeded through the bridge.

"Ironhide, you're clear." Ratchet informed him resetting the bridge.

"Yeah, I hear you." Ironhide proceeding to the open portal, "This time."

"No matter what happens." Bludgeon said entered the space bridge.

"I shall not lose." The two said as the portal closed behind, "I'll be sure of that."


	7. Chapter 06: Rumble in the Jungle

Chapter 6: Rumble in the Jungle

South East Vietnam – Remote Jungle

Bumblebee and Jazz hiked through the forested area. It was almost night fall, and still no sign of the fragment.

"We should be getting close by now." Jazz said adjusting the GPS he held in his hand, which showed himself, Bumblebee as well as the general location of the Nexus fragment. "Scrap, why couldn't Ratchet bridge us closer to the fraking thing?"

"Were you crying when your hands blew up?" Bumblebee asked.

"What the scrap is that supposed to mean?" Jazz returned in confusion.

"Don't beg for things, do it yourself, or else you won't get anything." Bumblebee played back.

"If I could operate a ground bridge I would," Jazz began, "but tha... scrap." Jazz said eyeing a pair of jets hovering above a clearing in the jungle. Both were of similar design, but still fairly different from each other. "F-15's, looks like. Though slightly modified." One was primarily blue with a gold trim around the wings, with fairly light weaponry. The other being primarily a deep maroon with a charcoal grey adorning the wings and tail fins. It appeared to have slightly heavier weapons than the other, with vertical take off and landing systems built in to the wings.

"A reclaimer, here?" Bumblebee asked.

"No," Jazz said as the two jets descended into the clearing,"worse." He added while pulling his blaster out and prepping it for battle. "If there are Cons here, they must now where the fragment is. We've gotta get down there and grab it before they do."

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Bumblebee asked with an undermining tone of voice.

"Well, as you might say. 'if we can't go over the wall, we'll go right through it'."Jazz said looking over the side of the cliff the two of them were currently standing on.

"So that's your plan is? Well I like it." Bumblebee asked and answered before Jazz could say a word. "Cowabunga!" Bumblebee said as he leapt off the cliff transforming and driving off towards the clearing as he reached the ground.

"Rookies." Jazz added as he followed suit.

Forest Clearing

"It's near by, it won't be difficult to spot." The blue jet proclaimed as the two went off in opposite directions.

Bumblebee and Jazz stood crouched behind the trees around the edge of the clearing. "Alright, I'll handle blue, you go for red. Keep quiet, don't fire until they notice you, or either one gets close to the fragment." Jazz instructed. "I'll contact you if I get to it first, and... let's see, we'll need a code word for ya don't we... how about, um..."

"Target locked." Bumblebee suggested.

"Great, that'll work perfectly." Jazz returned, "Alright, they're on the move. Now get going."

"Hey," Bumblebee began, "bring the rain." he added before the two of them headed off to their determined targets.

The blue Decepticon had moved a good distance from the clearing, he had his sights on locating the fragment of the Nexus. Jazz was on his tail, keeping out of his eye line, being sure to not be noticed. The jet kept proceeding forward knocking down trees when needed. He continued this act until he came to a halt.

"For the glory of Megatron," He began turning around and raising one of his Null Rays, "you must be terminated." He added opening fire on Jazz.

"Scrap," Jazz exclaimed evading the jet's shots and returning his own.

"Thrust, Autobot sighted." The jet con stated into a com-link, "There may be more." He added sending out another round of shots towards Jazz.

"Affirmative, I shall see to immediately, Dirge." The red con confirmed scouting the area, "No use in hiding Autobot, your covers blown."

"KYA!" Bumblebee yelled charging at Thrust and leaping over him, "Point blank shit head!" He said blasting him right in the face, "Alright!" He added landing on the ground on the other side of the seeker.

"Big, mistake." Thrust said unfazed from the blast simply cracking his neck back into place, "No... die." He added sending off a rocket towards Bumblebee.

Back on the other end of the battle, Jazz and Dirge were on equal ground, neither taking a hit and matching the other blast for blast.

"Damn, won't this guy ever let up?" Jazz pondered unloading shot after shot.

"Foolish Autobot, why do you fight a battle you cannot win?" Dirge exclaimed, "Megatron's vision must come to fruition, that's the only way the world will ever change!" He added as he pulled out a blade charged at his opponent, "Don't you see that!"

"Scrap!" Jazz exclaimed countering the jet's blade with his own. "Wasn't it 'Megatron's vision' that destroyed Cybertron in the first place?"

"Creation only comes through destruction, destruction only leads to creation. Creation is destruction, destruction is creation." Dirge explained ramming Jazz into the ground with his blade.

"That's insane." Jazz retorted breaking free of Dirge's blade, "If all you do is destroy, then how do you intent to create?"

"That is none of your concern." Dirge returned clashing blades with the lieutenant yet again, "Now die."

On the other side of the jungle, Bumblebee was handling his fight a little easier. He found for one found it much easier to handle an opponent while he wasn't in the middle of an argument at the same time. _Sometimes, not be able to talk has it's advantages_, as he would say if he could.

"I grow tired of your games little one." Thrust stated trying to get a lock on Bumblebee, while he bouncing from tree to tree.

Bumblebee had very little interest in the actual fight, for he was far more occupied with locating the fragment, being sure to stay as far away from his opponent as possible without leaving him unsupervised.

"Get down you pest." Thrust demanded shooting at the trees Bumblebee was clinging to. With a few blasts Bumblebee knocked from perch as the trees around him crashing down.

Bumblebee was forced into vehicle form and drove in the direction of the energy single on the detector Ratchet gave him was it's strongest, keeping a safe distance between him and Thrust, being sure not to get too far away from him.

Bumblebee drove for a little while before coming to a halt. As he unfurled his vehicular form, he laid his optics on what seemed to be a leg sticking out of the ground.

There was no doubt in his mind that he had found what he was looking for. It looked exactly like the creature that attacked the base before Ironhide disappeared.

"Target locked." Bumblebee exclaimed over his com-link while picking up the leg.

Back on Jazz's end, he had been pinned down just barely keeping Dirge at bay.

"Perfect." He exclaimed pulling back on Dirge's blade and proceeding to push back immediately forcing Dirge to lose his footing for second.

Dirge quickly regained his balance but in that single second Jazz had kick up the ground from under Dirge knocking him down.

"Sorry but, duty calls." Jazz said driving off to regroup with Bumblebee.

"Thrust, light up the jungle." Dirge instructed as he took to the sky.

"Affirmative." Thrust returned linking up with Dirge in the air.

Jazz and Bumblebee had already met up and were on coarse to their point of entry. Behind them rose the sound of crackling as the air around them became thinker and began to heat up.

"Scrap." Jazz exclaimed noticing the flames behind them, "They set this place a blaze!" He added as they increased their speed. "Ratchet, we need a bridge now!"

"I'm a bit busy at the moment." Ratchet returned through the com-link.

"Well could you hurry on that, Bee and I are running out of road!" Jazz explained as he and Bumblebee approached the edge of a cliff.

Thrust and Dirge emerged from either side of them and began unloading a barrage of rockets.

"Ratch, anytime now." Jazz insisted losing patience.

"Alright, opening ground bridge now." Ratchet said through the com-link as a ground bridge opened a fair ways of the edge.

"Looks like we'll have to jump it." Jazz stated revving his engine.

The two drove off the cliff's edge and headed into the bridge. Thrust fired off a missile towards them as they headed into the void. Jazz transformed in mid air, and pulled out a shield to block the shot. The shield met the missile dead on with barely any room to breathe and sent the two hurling through the portal.

The two flew through until they reach the other side of the gate, crashing on the floor of the Autobot Base upon entry.

"Were you able to retrieve the artifact?" Ratchet asked heading over to them from his terminal.

"Yeah, but it wasn't easy." Jazz said getting to his feet and giving the fragment to Ratchet, "The cons were on to it as well."

"As I feared." Ratchet returned, "Well, let's hope that Optimus and Ironhide will fare as you did."

"Well, it's out of our hands..." Jazz said turning to the ground bridge, "for now."


End file.
